que paso despues
by blackoctubre
Summary: esta historia trata de una niña que marshall se encontro pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

**Hola soy blackoctubre trayéndoles otro fic fiolee si fiolee bueno tengan encuentra que aquí Fiona y Marshall ya son novios y si quieren saber cómo se hicieron lean mi gran pequeña huida **

**Otra cosa Gaby si te ayudo solo que me tendrías que mandar mensajes privados o como quieras**

**Pd: hora de aventura no me pertenece le pertenece a su respectivo creador **

**Pd: solo Rosaline me pertenece**

**Pd: (si ven esto es porque digo mi nota de autora)**

**Cap1**

Era casi de noche era una tarde tranquila hasta que de repente sonó la puerta, salí y vi una canasta y una espada con una nota y la nota decía:

_A quien viva en esta casa:_

_Cuide a esta niña humana y dele la espada cuando sea necesario por favor cuídela_

_Atte.: anónimo_

Vi la canasta y vi a una niña con un gorro de tigre con unos mechones de cabello castaño sus ojos eran cafés y yo asustado fui a la casa de mi novia Fiona.

Cuando llegue estaba desesperado y me abrió su amiga como yo le digo la gata

Marshall ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? – dijo cake algo sorprendida por ver a Marshall con una canasta y una espada

Necesito ayuda tuya y de mi novia – dijo pasando para evitar los arañazos de la gata

Marshall- dijo la humana de cabellos rubios

Que pasa habla- dijo cake tratando de que el vampiro hablara

Bueno- le mostro la nota a Fiona y a cake, Fiona inicio a ver la canasta y vio a la pequeña durmiendo

Entonces… seremos padres- dijo la humana algo feliz y confundida por lo que había dicho

Claro- dijo el vampiro haciendo un gesto de felicidad

MOMENTITO, fionna estas segura- dijo cake algo molesta

Sip muy segura- cargando a la bebe en sus brazos **(que lindo)**

Pero… por…. Bueno ni modos que nombre le pondrás- dijo cake

Le pondremos-interrumpió Marshall- recuerda que yo seré como un padre para esa niña, bueno digan nombres

Rosa- dijo fionna

Ailine- dijo cake

Que les parece Rosaline- dijo Marshall

Para mi estabien –dijo la cake algo feliz –entonces ya soy tía

Si cake- dijo fionna

Fiona…- dijo Marshall sacando algo del bolsillo de su pantalón- vivirías una eterna aventura conmigo… tú te casarías conmigo – le da un anillo de matrimonio **(a veces siento que escribo cosas cursis)**

Si acepto –dijo Fiona dándole un beso en los labios, mientras cake se desmayaba en el piso por la noticia

**Si regresa este pequeño demonio y que les pareció?, bueno si regresando a escribir historias amm…. No tengo mucho que decir espero que les agrade esta historia, oh si cierto, recuerdo algo importante quieren ver la boda o quieren ir ya directo al grano, otra cosa más, si tienen dudas me lo hacen saber enserio respondo cualquier duda comentario, enserio sin miedo ni pena acepto críticas y comentarios. Les quiere mucho este pequeño demonio de nombre blackoctubre cuídense y suerte.**


	2. boda

**Hola soy Blackoctubre trayéndoles el segundo capítulo de "que paso después". Pero antes que nada, tengo que decir este capítulo no lo escribí sola, lo escribí con CAKE324 y nos colamos en la boda, así de bonito**

**CAKE324: HOLIWIS CANOLIIIIIISSS :3**

**Blackoctubre: Comenzamos**

**CAKE324: SIIIII**

**Hora de aventura no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo creador.**

**Solo rosaline me pertenece**

cap.2

Era una noche tranquila era el día de la boda de fionna y de Marshall y ambos estaban muy nerviosos pero a la ves estaban algo felices, la boda se iba a oficiar en el dulce reino, ya estaban todos en la recepción, mentita iba a oficiar la boda y ya casi era la hora de la boda, Fionna estaba en una habitación del dulce reino preparándose para la boda, hasta que entraron 2 chicas a la habitación una era alta de cabello castaño obscuro un poco corto, ojos negros, piel algo morena de nombre Nicole y la otra chica era de cabello negro con mechones de color plateado , ojos cafés piel algo pálida y un poco más baja que la anterior chica de nombre elaine (solo por 4 centímetros)

Te ves bien Fionita - dice Elaine.

HOLIWIS – Dijo Nicole

AL FIN LLEGAN, POR GLOP, CASI ES HORA DE SALIR – grito Cake.

Pero ya llegamos - dijo Nicole -AY POR GLOP, NIÑA, te falta el ramo.

¿En dónde lo dejaron? - dijo Elaine.

AY AHORITA ME DA UN PARO – gritó Nicole y cake le dio una cachetada.

¿QUIERES TRANQUILIZARTE? están en florero - dijo Elaine.

Uff, que bueno- dijo Nicole.

Cálmense, ustedes están más preocupadas que yo - dijo Fionna algo tranquila.

Ay pero como no vas a estar nerviosa, si yo estuviera en tu lugar y me casara con Michael Jackson o con Billie Joe estaría con un respirador en la cara- dijo Nicole.

De hecho sería una boda rara esa pero bueno - dijo Elaine mientras miraba el reloj - ya es hora.

Lo bueno es que ustedes ya estaban vestidas para la ocasión - dijo cake feliz.

¿Te gustan nuestros vestidos? - pregunto Nicole.

Si - dijo Cake.

Amm... Nicole y yo nos adelantamos – dijo Elaine jalando a Nicole fuera de la habitación.

CHAUFIS NOS VEMOS EN LA IGLESIA - grito Nicole a lo lejos.

Mientras tanto Marshall ya estaba yendo a la boda, la cual ya casi comenzaba, pero le preocupaba que dejó a Rosaline con su madre, de repente llega lord monocromicon que es su padrino, lo único que cambia es que tiene una corbata.

Tap tap tap tap tap (¿qué sucede Marshall? ¿por qué caminas tan desesperadamente?) - dijo lord m. en clave morse.

En primera estoy preocupado por mi hija, en segundo estoy preocupado por la boda. Nunca creí tener un compromiso tan serio

Tap tap tap (¿hija?) pregunto Lord M.

¿No te ha contado cake? - dijo Marshall con algo de duda.

Tap (no) - dijo Lord m.

No importa, creo que ya es hora - dijo Marshall viendo su reloj

Ya era el momento de la boda, Marshall ya estaba en el altar que era en forma de mesa junto con lord M. y ahí estaba mentita, qué iba a oficiar la boda. Marshall estaba muy nervioso, pero casi no se le notaba, de pronto comenzó la marcha nupcial, se abren las puertas de la iglesia y entran los pajes, luego Nicole y Elaine, y detrás de ellas entra fionna y la va a entregar cake al altar. Fionna llega al altar y se pone algo nerviosa y comienza la ceremonia.

Estamos aquí para unir a 2 personas en matrimonio -dijo mentita

(Se salta toda la parte aburrida de la ceremonia)

Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia - dijo mentita.

Marshall le da un beso en los labios a fionna y todos aplauden y se van a donde iba a ser la recepción de la boda.

Ya estaban ahí todos los invitados y todos estaban esperando a los nuevos novios, las mesas eran redondas con 6 sillas alrededor tenían adornos y decoraciones azules y en el centro unos floreros con tulipanes de colores y algunos con rosas pintadas de azul.

¿Han visto a Fionna? - dijo Cake algo alterada.

No, no la he visto, ¿y tú, Nicole? - dijo Elaine.

¿No debía llegar con Marshall? - dijo Nicole.

Me imagino, por cierto ¿han visto a la madre de Marshall? - dijo cake algo preocupada.

No-dijo Elaine.

¿Y si se fueron a buscar a su hija? - pregunto Nicole.

Ni idea - dijo Cake algo preocupada.

En ese momento se abren las puertas del palacio y entran los novios.

AY POR FINN LLEGAN- grito Nicole aliviada.

Vamos a verlos ¿no creen? - dijo Elaine

Si - dijo Cake

Las tres fueron hacia donde estaban los novios y la mayoría de los invitados felicitándolos. Luego de felicitarlos un animador grito...

MUY BIEN ES HORA DE QUE LOS NOVIOS BAILEN EL VALS.

Fionna y Marshall se ponen en medio del salón mientras sonaba la música.

_Tiempo de vals es el tiempo hacia atrás_

_Donde hacer lo de siempre es volver a empezar_

_Donde el mundo se para y te observa girar_

_Es tiempo para amar…_

Fionna - dijo Marshall Mirándola a los ojos

_Tiempo de vals tiempo pare sentir_

_Y decir sin hablar y escuchar sin oír_

_Un silencio que rompe en el aire un violín_

_Es tiempo de vivir…_

¿Si, Marshall? - dijo Fionna mientras seguían bailando el vals

_Bésame en tiempo de vals_

_Un dos tres un dos tres_

_Sin parar de bailar_

_Has que este tiempo de vals_

_Un dos tres un dos tres_

_No termine jamás…_

No sé si sabes esto, pero, ya había tratado de pedirte matrimonio, solo que me daba miedo - la seguía mirando a los ojos.

_Tiempo de vals tiempo para viajar_

_Por encima del sol por debajo del mar_

_Sin saber si te llevo o me dejo llevar_

_No es tiempo de verdad…_

¿En serio? - dijo Fionna algo sorprendida.

_Tiempo de vals tiempo para abrazar_

_La pasión que prefieres y hacerla girar_

_Y elevarse violenta como un huracán_

_Es tiempo en espiral…_

Si, pero me alegra de no haberme acobardado esta vez - dijo Marshall muy feliz.

_Bésame en tiempo de vals_

_Un dos tres un dos tres_

_Sin parar de bailar_

_Has que este tiempo de vals_

_Un dos tres un dos tres_

_No termine jamás_

A mi igual me alegra y sabes porque - dijo Fionna

_Bésame en tiempo de vals_

_Un dos tres un dos tres_

_Sin parar de bailar_

_Has que este tiempo de vals_

_Un dos tres un dos tres_

_No termine jamás..._

No sé por qué - dijo Marshall.

Luego Fionna se acercó a él y lo beso en los labios.

_Tiempo de vals que empleamos los dos_

_Dibujando en el suelo de un viejo salón_

_Con tres pasos de baile una historia de amor_

_Es tiempo y es en fin_

_Mi tiempo para ti._

Todos gritan muy felices y alegres.

Luego, la puerta del salón se abre de repente y entra la madre de Marshall.

MARSHALL, YA NO SOPORTO A TU HIJA, TE LA DEJO - gritó la señora Abadeer, y le dio la bebe a Marshall.

Está bien mama - toma a la bebe y la lleva hacia donde estaba fionna.

Mi bebe - dijo Fionna cargando a Rosaline

Se acercó el príncipe grumoso – Esta muy linda – dijo.

¿Y ese? ¿Quién es? - pregunto Nicole.

Para mi es una bola de cosa que habla - dijo Elaine.

¿QUIEN DIJO QUE SOY UNA BOLA DE COSA? - dijo el príncipe grumoso.

No es una bola de cosa, es una nube gorda morada - dijo Nicole.

De eso tiene forma- dijo elaine

¡Oigan, señoritas! para terminar estos son unos grumos muy lindos y sexys- dijo el príncipe grumoso algo molesto.

Mejor vamos con los novios - dijo Nicole

Está bien- dijo Elaine caminando hacia donde estaban Fiona y Marshall - hola tiempo sin verles aunque a fionna te vi hace un rato.

Fue muy lindo su baile- dijo Nicole.

Gracias - dijeron Fionna y Marshall.

¿Y esa es la bebe? - dijo Elaine.

Awww que linda chibolita - dijo Nicole

¿Quieres cargarla? - dijo fionna.

¡SIII! - dijo Nicole bastante emocionada.

Ten - Fionna le da la bebe a Nicole.

Aaawwww que linda- exclamó Nicole cargando a Rosaline.

Está muy bonita - dijo Elaine.

¡FIONNAAA!- grita cake y viene corriendo.

¿Qué pasó Cake? - pregunto Fionna.

Fionna hay un trol molestando a los aldeanos -dijo cake algo preocupada.

Si quieren Nicole y yo vamos a pelear con el trol - dijo Elaine.

Claro, no nos molestaría- dijo Nicole.

Está bien -dijo Fionna.

Vamos, Nicole – dijo Elaine desde la puerta

Nos vemos - se despidió Nicole dándole la bebe a fionna.

Tú igual quieres pelear con ese troll ¿verdad amor? - dijo Marshall

¡Sí!- dijo Fionna.

Pero Fionna, cariño, tienes que cuidar a Rosaline - dijo Cake.

Pero…

Nada, el bebe primero - interrumpió Cake a Fionna.

De repente se rompe un pedazo de pared del castillo, era el troll que la rompió mientras era mordido por un lobo blanco y llega Nicole con un palo con clavos de 15cm para golpear infieles y trolls.

¿Ya me puedo meter? – le preguntó Fionna a Cake.

¿Y rosaline?- preguntó Cake.

La cuida Marshall - dijo Fionna.

Ok puedes meterte - dijo cake algo inconforme.

Fionna le da la bebe a Marshall y saca una espada, salta y se mete a la pelea contra el troll mientas este trata de quitarse a Nicole y a Elaine que en ese momento era un lobo blanco, Fionna ataca por atrás y le corta un brazo.

AAAAHHHHHHH- gritó el troll.

TENGALA- grito Nicole clavándole el palo con clavos en la cara **(WOW ESTO ES MEJOR QUE RESIDENT EVIL Y EPIC DEAD JUNTOS).**

Elaine gruñó y lo mordió por el cuello haciendo que el troll muera.

Ya teníamos controlado al troll - dijo Elaine aun en forma de lobo.

No parecía - dijo Fionna.

Creo que ya lo matamos - dijo Nicole.

Eso parece - dijo Marshall acercándose con la bebe.

Y parece que todos huyeron de la boda - dijo Cake.

Que palta - dijo Nicole

Que mal - dijo Elaine

Bueno, entonces ¿nos vamos amor? - preguntó Marshall a Fionna.

Uuuuuuuuuuuu - insinuó Nicole.

Típico de ti Nicole - dijo Elaine.

Está bien Marshy - dijo Fionna y ambos se iban con Rosaline.

Bueno, dejaron la comida y el pastel - dijo cake.

Me llevo el pastel - dijo nicole.

Nicole, regresemos a casa con el pastel - dijo Elaine poniendo el pastel en su lomo.

Ok, CHAUFIIIIIIIIIIIISS A TODOS – Dijo Nicole despidiéndose.

**CAKE324: *SNIF SNIF* :') COMO AMO LAS BODAS.**

**Blackoctubre: velo por el lado positivo, tenemos pastel gratis :)**

**CAKE324: Y GOLPEAMOS A UN TROLL :D**

**Blackoctubre: yo mordí a un troll**

**CAKE324: LO GOLPEE CON MI PALO CON CLAVOS DE 15 CM PARA INFIELES**

**Blackoctubre: y estamos en AAA no se te olvide eso**

**CAKE324: CIERTO ESTAMOS EN AAA, ENVIDIENOS PERRAS XD**

**Blackoctubre: XD por eso me caes bien bueno amm... como se llamaba la canción que pusimos**

**CAKE324: "TIEMPO DE VALS" DE CHAYANNE.**

**Blackoctubre: bueno creo que ya nos tenemos que despedir**

**CAKE324: NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS.**

**Blackoctubre: cuídense y suerte y no roben pianos**

**CAKE324: Y RECUERDEN GOLPEAR A SU NOVIO INFIEL CON UN PALO CON CLAVOS DE 15 CENTIMETROS, NO TE ARREPENTIRAS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola soy yo, Blackoctubre trayéndoles otro capitulo jejeje y ¿que les pareció la boda? a mí me gusto mucho...**

**Ahora sí, comenzamos. **

**P.D. hora de aventura no me pertenece le pertenece a su respectivo creador **

**P.D. solo Rosaline y Esteban me pertenecen**

**Cap-3**

**10 años después**

Mamá, Esteban me está molestando - dijo una niña de gorro de tigre y cabello castaño.

Mamá, no le creas - dijo un niño vampiro de 8 años de edad y de cabello rubio con puntas negras.

Cálmense niños - dijo una vampiresa de cabello rubio... si, era Fionna.

Rosaline, recuerda que mañana es tu cumpleaños - dijo un vampiro de cabello negro... era Marshall.

¡Si papá! - dijo Rosaline entusiasmada.

Fionna - dijo Marshall - vamos a dentro deja que sigan jugando ellos dos.

Está bien, marshy - dijo Fionna.

_Ambos entraron a la casa_

Creo que ya le debemos decir la verdad, que es adoptada y eso sinceramente me dolería - dijo Marshall algo desilusionado.

A mí igual me dolería si igual le pasara algo malo- dijo Fionna también algo desilusionada.

_Al día siguiente _

La fiesta estaba muy animada, fue en la cueva, estaban todos ahí reunidos porque Rosaline estaba abriendo sus regalos.

Su abuela, la madre de Marshall, le dio un cachorro de demoníaco.

Su tía Cake le dio unas botas de aventurera.

Gumball le dio un juego de química

El príncipe Grumoso - le regaló un celular

Elaine le regaló un libro para aprender a cómo convertirse en algunos animales

Nicole le regaló **( ni idea pero si lo llegas a decir no me molestaría)**

Y así todos le fueron regalando cosas como por ejemplo una capa con capucha y varias cosas por el estilo, su madre le regaló una gema de dragón y su padre le regaló un guante que al ponérselo se vuelve una garra.

y así hasta que acabó la fiesta y todos se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente

Rosaline se despertó se fue a la cocina y vio una espada y a sus padres sentados.

Mamá, esa espada no es tuya ¿qué hace aquí?- dijo Rosaline con algo de duda.

Hay algo importante que debes saber - dijo Marshal - te enseñare a usar la espada -interrumpió Fionna - ve afuera

Rosaline salió corriendo afuera de la cueva.

No puedes evitar para siempre que sepa la verdad - dijo marshall.

No te preocupes yo también fui... "adoptada" - dijo Fionna algo triste - déjame manejarlo a mí.

Ya estando afuera, Rosaline y Fionna estaban peleando como entrenamiento y Fiona esquiva uno de los ataques de Rosaline. La espada de Rosaline cae al piso y hace que se abra un portal hacia el dulce reino.

Mamá ¿qué pasó? - dijo Rosaline.

Yo no hice nada - dijo Fionna.

y entonces - dijo Rosaline algo asustada.

tenemos que hablar - dijo Fionna

Ambas entraron a la casa, Marshall y Esteban estaban hablando.

Esteban, ve al cuarto - dijo Fionna.

Está bien, mamá - dijo Esteban mientras se iba a su cuarto.

Marshall, dame la nota - Pidió Fionna a Marshall - como sabrás mis padres fueron gatos mágicos y contigo es algo parecido.

No entiendo - dijo Rosaline.

Yo te encontré en una canasta en la puerta de la casa con la espada - dijo marshall.

No sabíamos que la espada podía hacer esto - dijo Fionna.

Espera ¿que hace la espada? - preguntó Marshall algo confundido.

Crea portales - dijo fionna.

Oh, está bien - dijo marshall.

Entonces ¿quienes son mis padres? - dijo Rosaline con algunas lágrimas en la cara.

No lo sabemos - dijo marshall algo triste

Claro que sabemos, tus padres somos Marshall y yo - dijo Fionna igual algo triste - así como mis padres son los de Cake

5 años después nuestra joven aventurera estaba explorando un lugar muy poco conocido para ella, se bajó de su perro demoníaco y entró a una cueva, ahí se encuentra con un joven...

¿Tú quién eres? - preguntó Rosaline con algo de duda.

Gwenk...

**y que les parecio jejeje**

**bueno antes que nada quiero explicar lo que paso en tre la boda y esos 10 años XD**

**1- Fionna se volvió vampiro y curiosamente 1 año después nace Esteban.**

**2- Hubo una exploción en el castillo del dulce reino y misteriosamente después gumball tiene un hijo.**

**3- La madre de marshall se enfermo por 3 años y envejeció **

**4- encontre una moneda wiii **

**5- El hijo de Gumball intentó destruir el dulce reino, pero Marshall le pidió que no lo hiciera y se hizo su fan**

**Ahora antes que nada quien quiere paste l-le da pastel a los lectores -amm.. hay una cosa mas que les queria decir diganme el nombre para el perrito demoniaco de rosaline pondre el nombre que más me guste en serio**

**y otra cosa quiero dedicarle este capítulo a una de las tipas que me taqleo y me deve un refresco si anaid montoya este capitulo es para ti espero que les haya gustado.**

**Atte: Este pequeño demonio Blackoctubre.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, soy Blackoctubre trayendoles este episodio. Antes de comenzar tengo que decirles que el nombre de Rosaline (mi oc) fue una gran coincidencia porque se parece el nombre del nuevo cap. en serio se parecen pero no es el mismo ahora si comenzamos:**

**P.D.:hora de aventura no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo creador.**

**P.D.:solo me pertenecen Rosaline (mi oc), Esteban, Dark, Jefry que pondre su histora despues y uno nuevo que pronto sabran quien es**

Cap 4-

5 años después, nuestra joven aventurera estaba explorando un lugar muy poco conocido para ella, se bajó de su perro demoníaco de nombre Dark.

Dark, vete a la casa - dijo Rosaline.

Si, mi ama - se va corriendo.

Entró a una cueva y ahí se encontró con un joven rodeado de pingüinos. El joven era alto, de cabello negro, con puntas blancas, usaba smoking negro y corbata roja, tenía la piel azulada y unos ojos blancos con apariencia de 16 años.

Tú quién eres- dijo Rosaline.

Guenk - dijo el muchacho.

¿Qué? - dijo Rosaline algo confundida.

Así saludan todos mis amigos, de hecho, me doy cuenta solo dicen guenk - dijo el muchacho.

Jajaja, eres gracioso ¿cómo te llamas? - preguntó Rosaline.

Soy el príncipe de los pingüinos helados - dijo el muchacho.

No entiendo - dijo Rosaline. Bueno mi madre es la reina helada... o así le dicen y mi padre es el rey de los pingüinos pero es muy tedioso decirlo todo, así que combine los dos por eso soy el príncipe de los pingüinos helados... - nota algo confundida a Rosaline - pero solo dime Gunter- dijo el chico.

Pero ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo Rosaline.

Vivo aquí, en aquella montaña con cara, espera ¡tiene cara! - dijo Gunter.

¡Oh! cierto - dijo Rosaline.

¿Quieres venir a conocer mi reino? - dijo Gunter. No creo estar por mucho tiempo, pero hare el intento - dijo Rosaline.

Ok, primero vamos a mi casa - dijo Gunter.

Espera un momento - dijo Rosaline.

Está bien- respondió Gunter.

Rosaline tira con un poco de fuerza la espada al piso y abre un portal.

¿Es esta tu casa? - preguntó Rosaline.

Déjame veo - Gunther mete su cabeza - ese es el sofá, la batería de mi madre... si, es mi casa - dijo Gunter - pasa por favor.

Rosaline entra y le sigue Gunter

Gunter ¿qué trajiste a la casa? - preguntó la reina helada.

No lo sé - dice Gunter - ¿qué eres?

Soy una humana - Respondió Rosaline.

Oh está bien - dijo Gunter.

Gunter, perdón, pero creo que me tengo que ir, salí de mi casa sin permiso - dijo Rosaline algo asustada mientras abría un portal hacia su habitación, iba a pasar pero Gunter la detuvo.

Regresa pronto, por favor - dijo gunter.

Claro que lo hare, además, casi no he explorado tu reino - respondió Rosaline.

Cuídate - dijo Gunter.

Igual - dijo Rosaline ya en su habitación levantando la espada para cerrar el portal.

Después se dirigió a la sala.

¿Y ahora a donde te fuiste hermana? - dijo Esteban que estaba jugando con químicos.

¿Cómo sabes que salí? - dijo rosaline algo asustada.

Solo lo dije y caíste - dijo Esteban riéndose.

Por eso vas a ver hermanito - se tira sobre él e inicia una típica pelea de hermanos.

Si sabes que te estas metiendo con un vampiro de raza pura ¿verdad? - dijo Esteban sintiéndose "el malo".

¿Y tú sabes que te estas metiendo con una gran guerrera? - dijo ella mientras lo tomaba por el cuello y le revolvía el cabello.

De repente entran Fionna y Marshall a la casa.

Cálmense - dijo Marshall.

Papá, dile que me deje de molestar - dijo Esteban.

Si, yo mismo escuché que dijiste que se está metiendo con un vampiro puro - dijo Marshall. Es cierto, Esteban - dijo Fionna.

Está bien, me rindo - dijo Esteban.

Me lo imagine - dijo Rosaline Mientras reía y lo soltaba.

Por cierto, Mamá, Papá, nos permiten un momento a Rosaline y a mí - dijo Esteban jalando a su hermana a la habitación de ella.

¿Y ahora? ¿Que se traen esos dos? - pregutó Marshall.

Ni idea, pero ve a ver que esconden - dijo Fionna.

Está bien - Marshall se fue atrás de la puerta de Rosaline.

En el cuarto de Rosaline.

Y ¿a dónde fuiste? - preguntó Esteban.

Al reino de hielo - respondió Rosaline.

Por cierto, no se te olvide que iremos a la fiesta de Grumoso en la noche - dijo Esteban.

Si, lo sé, solo hay que tener cuidado de que mamá y papá no nos descubran - dijo Rosaline.

Si, tienes razón, pero eso es fácil - dijo Esteban.

¿Irán a ver a Jefry? - preguntó Marshall haciéndose visible ante ellos.

¡Papá! - dijeron los dos asustados.

No se preocupen, yo distraigo a su madre - dijo Marshall.

¿En serio? - preguntaron los dos.

Si, pero con la condición de que lleguen cinco minutos antes de que salga el sol - dijo Marshall.

Está bien papá - dijeron los dos.

Por cierto, me saludan a Jefry, y ya vamos a comer - dijo Marshall.

**Hola y ¿que les pareció el capítulo? bueno antes que nada voy a decirles que dentro de unos días escribiré el one-shot de Jefry y que pasó con él y responderé unas cosas.**

**Sara pinguina aventurera AvP**** - no hago yuri y lo sabes.**

**AnaidGomithademarshall**** - dame mi refresco owo**

**PineappleResendiz98**** - perdón pero no le puse Thor al perro, no tiene poderes eléctricos.**

**Gaby - gracias por el nombre y gracias por alegrarme un rato.**

**CAKE324**** - algún día mencionare ese disco en el fic, es una promesa**

**a****rchdeimon- te creí muerto, desapareciste de la ciudad y sin avisar demonio creído.**

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, cuídense y suerte, se despide este pequeño demonio de nombre Blackoctubre.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola gente, sí, yo aquí de nuevo, Blackoctubre trayéndoles otro capítulo de Qué pasó después **

**P.D.: hora de aventura no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo creador**

**P.D.: solo Rosaline (mi oc), Esteban, Jefry y Gunter (hijo) me pertenecen**

**Cap. 5**

Esteban entró de cuclillas al cuarto de Rosaline para no despertar a sus padres.

Ya vámonos- dijo esteban.

Está bien - dijo Rosaline abriendo el portal hacia el bosque.

-Llegaron al bosque y estaba el príncipe grumoso-

Hey, chicos ¿y cómo se escaparon hoy de sus padres? - dijo el príncipe grumoso.

Como siempre lo hacemos - hablaron los dos.

Ohh my glob, adoro cómo toca su amigo Jefry... desde que su padre se casó con Fionna, ya no viene a tocar en las noches – dijo el príncipe grumoso.

Lo sabemos – dijo Rosaline.

Terminó la canción y de la nada algunas chicas inician a desilusionarse. De repente alguien abrazo a Rosaline por la espalda y le tapa los ojos.

¿Quién soy? - dijo el que le tapó los ojos.

El mismo tipo que está huyendo de sus fans - dijo Rosaline riendo un poco.

Jejeje tú nunca te equivocas ¿o si? - dijo Jefry.

A veces - respondió Rosaline.

¿Y tu hermano? - preguntó Jefry.

Está ahí, comiendo y ni se te ocurra molestarlo- dijo Rosaline.

Está bien jejeje calmada, hermosa - dijo Jefry.

Por cierto, mi padre te manda saludos - dijo Rosaline

Marshall, dile que dentro de poco iré a su casa a tocar. Tiempo que no lo voy a ver - dijo Jefry algo feliz.

Está bien - dijo Rosaline.

Rosaline, tengo que decir... que... te quiero mucho - dijo Jefry.

Yo también te quiero, amigo- dijo Rosaline. **(Eso es una forma cruel de friendzonear u.u)**

No de esa manera - dijo Jefry.

No entiendo - dijo Rosaline.

Nada, olvídalo, mejor regreso a tocar antes de que me maten mis fans - dijo Jefry yéndose al escenario.

Unas horas después, poco antes que salga el sol, Rosaline y Jefry se van a la casa a pie y entran a la casa.

¿En dónde estuvieron ustedes dos? - dijo Fionna mientras abría la puerta algo molesta.

Lo siento, no pude hacer mucho - dijo Marshall algo golpeado... aparentemente.

En el bosque - dijo Esteban.

¿Qué hacían en el bosque? - preguntó Fionna.

Salvar aldeanos - dijo Rosaline.

Los aldeanos están durmiendo a esta hora - dijo Fionna.

Aam... fue culpa de Esteban - dijo Rosaline.

¿Mi culpa? sí, claro, como no - dijo Esteban.

Claro que la fue, fue tu idea ir a la fiesta semanal del príncipe grumoso - dijo Rosaline.

Y tú que aceptaste ir - dijo Esteban.

Pues si, como no - dijo Rosaline.

Niños, dejen de discutir. Esteban, mañana irás con Gumball y serás su conejillo de indias en cualquiera de sus experimentos y tú, Rosaline, irás al reino de fuego y me traes cinco piedras de magma frío- dijo Fionna.

Está bien, mamá - dijeron ambos muchachos.

¡PERO YA! - dijo Fionna

Pero ni hemos dormido - dijo Rosaline

No aguantare cómo conejillo de indias así - dijo Esteban

Vallan - dijo Fionna con una cara que daba miedo **(en serio, miedo :S)**

Está bien - dijeron ambos un tanto aterrados.

Debieron obedecer a s madre - dijo Marshall en un tono un poco bromista.

¡Y TÚ TE QUEDAS AQUÍ, NO HE TERMINADO CONTIGO! - le gritó Fionna a Marshall.

¡Sálvenme niños! - dijo Marshall en susurro.

**Y ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? a mí un poco corto, pero bueno, en el siguiente episodio hay mas acción jejejeje y vuelve a parecer Gunter hijo jejejeje**

**1.- Hoy subo el one-shot de Jefry, más o menos a las 9 de la noche ( hora México) o antes.**

**2.- Lo que no puse entre la boda y los 10 años después lo explicaré por one-shot.**

**3.- El próximo cap. voy a tardar un poco el subirlo porque estas 2 semanas son de exámenes, por eso pido una disculpa anticipada.**

**4-Los que tenían duda de quién le hizo caso a la reina helada lean "un hombre de traje" lo escribí con un amigo mientras nos perdimos en la ciudad.**


	6. y el quien es?

** Hola gente, sí, yo aquí de nuevo, Blackoctubre trayéndoles otro capítulo de Qué pasó después espero que les guste **

**P.D.: hora de aventura no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo creador**

**P.D.: solo Rosaline (mi oc), Esteban, Jefry y Gunter (hijo) me pertenecen**

Cap. 6 y el quien es?

Rosaline estaba en su cuarto preparando sus cosas antes de ir a cumplir su castigo pero decide pasar a ver a un amigo antes.

En el reino helado, en una cueva con muebles hecho de nieve y hielo se escucha un ruido extraño, es un portal hecho por Rosaline a la casa de Gunter.

¡Hola Gunter! - dijo Rosaline.

Oh volviste, acabas de despertarme - dijo Gunter.

Perdón, Gunter - dijo Rosaline.

No te preocupes ¿qué haces aquí? - dijo Gunter.

Vine a saludarte - dijo Rosaline.

Ohh está bien - dijo Gunter muy alegre.

Bien, debo irme, trataré de volver después - Dijo Rosaline.

Espera - le dijo Gunter mientras se levantaba de la cama con la camisa de la pijama abierta.

¿Sí?- dijo Rosaline ¿un poco sonrojada?

¿Volverás? - le preguntó Gunter - quiero salir contigo.

¿Salir? - dijo Rosaline... definitivamente sonrojada.

Sí, quiero ver que hay después de mi reino - respondió Gunter.

Oh era "ese" salir, claro - dijo Rosaline apenada.

¿Que salir? no entiendo - dijo Gunter algo confundido.

Amm, cosas de humanos - dijo Rosaline.

Pero soy medio humano - dijo Gunter aun confundido.

Te prometo que vendré y te mostraré que hay después de tu reino, debo cumplir un castigo, te veo luego - dijo Rosaline mientras atravesaba un portal hacia el reino de fuego.

-En ese momento, justo antes de que el portal se cierre Gunter lo traspasa y cae en algún lugar del reino de fuego.-

¿Dónde estoy? ¿qué es este lugar? ¿porque aquí no hay hielo? - se dijo Gunter algo confundido.

Tú, pareces del reino de hielo ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo un guardia de fuego

¿Gwenk? - dijo Gunter a punto de desmayarse por el calor...

Solo por si acaso, enciérrenlo - dijo el guardia.

-Vemos a Rosaline en la sala de reuniones del reino de fuego con el príncipe flama.-

Gracias por las piedras de magma frío - dijo Rosaline algo asustada

No te preocupes, tú al igual que tu madre nos han salvado más de una vez - dijo el príncipe flama.

Amm... príncipe flama - dijo Rosaline aun asustada

¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el príncipe flama

¿Porque todos gritan muerte al intruso? - preguntó Rosaline

Porque alguien del reino de hielo entró y decidiremos su futuro - dijo el príncipe de fuego.

-En ese momento entra una escolta de soldados con la jaula que contiene a Gunter desmayado, sudando y una quemadura en el brazo.-

Con que este es el intruso - dijo el príncipe flama.

Si, su majestad - dijeron los soldados.

Príncipe déjelo libre por favor, es mi amigo - dijo Rosaline asustada.

¿Por qué? ¿cómo es que lo conoces? - dijo el príncipe flama.

Creo que es mi culpa que esté aquí, no puedo explicar bien lo que me pregunta pero necesito llevármelo de aquí - dijo Rosaline aun asustada

Mmm... está bien lo dejaré libre porque dices que es tu culpa que esté aquí pero cuidado con esta gente, no suelen ser muy buena compañía- dijo el príncipe flama

Está bien, gracias - dijo Rosaline abriendo un portal hacia el dulce reino y agarrando a Gunter y pasando rápidamente.

¿Qué haces aquí, Rosaline? ¿y él quién es? - dijo Jefry.

No hay tiempo para explicar, préstame el laboratorio de tu padre- dijo Rosaline.

Él está ahí, ve- dijo Jefry.

De acuerdo - dijo Rosaline cargando a Gunter.

Rosaline entra al castillo y corre hacia el laboratorio del dulce reino y patea la puerta para entrar

Por Glob ¡qué molesta! - dijo esteban tapándole el paso vistiendo traje de científico.

Déjame pasar - entra Rosaline corriendo.

¿Qué pasa aquí? - dijo Gumball.

Ayúdame, mi amigo necesita ayuda - dijo Rosaline.

¿Qué especie es? es algo extraño, le extraeré algo de sangre - dijo Gumball.

¡NO! solo quiero que despierte, es del reino de hielo, se desmayó al entrar al reino de fuego - dijo Rosaline.

Es fácil - dijo Gumball tirándole un montón de hielo a Gunter.

¿Qué pasó? - dijo Gunter levantándose de aquella cama.

Me alegro de que estés bien - dijo Rosaline abrazándolo.

Ejem... ¿qué pasa aquí? - dijo Jefry

Nada, solo me alegra que mi amigo no se haya hecho daño - dijo Rosaline- por cierto, ¿tú no deberías ser conejillo de indias? - apuntándole a su hermano.

Es que tu hermano es muy inteligente para ser conejillo de indias, prefiero usar a la Rol de Canela - dijo Gumball mientras rellenaba a la Rol de Canela con un líquido morado.

Eso no me importa aléjate de él, podría ser peligroso - dijo Jefry aparentemente celoso.

Jefry ¿qué haces aquí? - dijo Rosaline.

Vine a ver quién era ese - dijo Jefry.

¿Guenk? - dijo Gunter.

¿Qué? - gritaron todos menos Rosaline.

Así hablan todos mis amigos cuando saludan - dijo Gunter

Guenk- dijo Rosaline**(Pueden imaginar la cara de los demás en la sala)**

**Y que les parecio mm…. Bueno aquí les dejo un adelanto**

Ya me harté, pelea conmigo - dijo Jefry

Espera ¿Qué? - exclamó Rosaline

Solo así podré saber si es malo - dijo Jefry - _y demostrarte que soy el más fuerte _- dijo en sus pensamientos…

**Y ahí termino el adelanto realmente no soy muy buena para ellos jejeje encerio perdón si tardo pero estoy sacando tiempo para escribir y esta complicado TT-TT y mucho odio los exámenes. **

**otra cosa Gaby nos perdimos porque tomamos otro camión y yo también quisiera tener un padre asi.**


	7. Chapter 7

** Hola gente, sí, yo aquí de nuevo, Blackoctubre trayéndoles otro capítulo de Qué pasó después espero que les guste**

**P.D.: hora de aventura no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo creador**

**P.D.: solo Rosaline (mi oc), Esteban, Jefry y Gunter (hijo) me pertenecen**

Cap. 7

Ya me harté, pelea conmigo - dijo Jefry

Espera ¿Qué? - exclamó Rosaline

Solo así podré saber si es malo - dijo Jefry - _y demostrarte que soy el más fuerte _- dijo en sus pensamientos…

Después de la pequeña discusión, salen todos al jardín real mientras Jefry y Gunter están frente a frente, Jefry se ve algo enojado y confiado, Esteban y Gumbal emocionados y tienen palomitas, Rosaline está enojada y preocupada por ambos y Gunter solo dijo una cosa... Gwenk.

_Si le gano, ella se fijará en mí, lo sé _- pensó Jefry.

_creo que es cómo un juego _- pensó Gunter.

Jefry empezó a correr hacia Gunter mirándolo fijamente mientras Gunter estaba totalmente quieto.

_Es un tonto, definitivamente ganaré _- pensó Jefry.

_Esto definitivamente es un juego _- pensó Gunter emocionado mientras sonreía - Gwenk - dijo Gunter.

Gunter, con sus poderes de hielo congelo el suelo donde pisa Jefry y lo hace deslizarse de cara justo a un lado de él. Jefry da una voltereta, toma algunas piedras de azúcar que están cerca y se las lanza a Gunter, él, con sus poderes de hielo, los tranforma en cubos de hielo y se hacen escarcha antes de tocarlo. Jefry saca una espada de caramelo macizo y va hacia Gunther, pero él solo se envuelve a si mismo en un duro cubo de hielo, la espada de Jefry de rompe y Gunther sale del cubo de hielo, brinca y crea una rampa de hielo debajo de él y se desliza rápidamente hacia Jefry, lo derriba y empieza a reir.

Uek uek uek, es más divertido jugar contigo que con mis amigos, ¿que dices? ¿otra vez? - preguntó Gunter.

¿Cómo es posible que no te haya hecho daño? - dijo Jefry molesto.

¿Hacerme daño? ¿Porque? ¿no estabas jugando? - dijo Gunter.

¡¿Jugar?! realmente no te entiendo - dijo Jefry.

Guenk - dijo gunter.

Me voy a tocar al bosque, ya me aburrí - inicia a irse.

¿Tú también tocas? - dijo gunter - yo toco la bateria y el piano me enseñaron mis padres - dijo gunter.

¡¿Que?!... Bueno, pero yo soy un príncipe, y uno de verdad, del dulce reino - dijo Jefry.

¿Tú también eres príncipe? - preguntó Gunter - yo soy el príncipe de los pingüinos helados - dijo Gunter.

¿Príncipe de que? - dijo jefry.

El príncipe de los pingüinos helados, es que mi madre es la reina helada y mi padre rey de los pingüinos y como el nombre era muy largo lo combiné - dijo Gunter.

_No puede ser, tiene un título mejor que el mío _- pensó Jefry.

¿Quieres jugar a algo mas? - dijo gunter.

¿Podrían taparse los oidos? todos - dijo Jefry algo molesto.

todos se taparon los oídos.

Mother mother mother...- dijo golpiando una paret del castillo y se metio a el.

Tu amigo es raro - dijo Gunter.

Ni tanto, ya te acostumbrarás - dijo Rosaline.

A veces me pregunto ¿en que lo hice mal? - dijo Gumball.

Creo que te falto azúcar - dijo Esteban.

Por cierto, ¿tienes las piedras que Fionna te mando a buscar? - dijo Gumball.

Si, ¿eran para ti? - preguntó Rosaline.

si, las necesito en un experimento - dijo Gumball.

Entonces ten - le da las piedras.

Esteban, al laboratorio - dijo gumball.

Si, señor- dijo esteban yendo al laboratorio al igual que gumball.

y entonses que hacemos- dijo gunter.

te parece si vamos a mi casa- dijo rosaline.

am... estas segura- dijo gunter.

Derepente se escucha un grito de ayuda viniendo del bosque.

Gunter ¿escuchaste eso? vamos - dijo Rosaline corriendo hacia el grito.

**admitanlo quieren saver mas jejejejeje**

**bueno se despide este pequeño demonio de nombre blackoctubre agradesco a los que leen esto y a los que no igual jejeje , se cuidan y suerte**


	8. Chapter 8

** Hola gente, sí, yo aquí de nuevo, Blackoctubre trayéndoles otro capítulo de Qué pasó después espero que les guste **

**P.D.: hora de aventura no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo creador**

**P.D.: solo Rosaline (mi oc), Esteban, Jefry y Gunter (hijo) me pertenecen** **y tristeza un personaje nuevo **

Rosaline y Gunter fueron corriendo hacia la parte del bosque de dónde venían los gritos y vieron a un joven de cabello castaño con gorro de tigre.

Vete de aquí es peligroso - dijo el joven.

No lo creo yo nunca huyo del peligro - dijo Rosaline sacando su espada.

¿De dónde sacaste esa espada esa espada? le perteneció a mi familia.

Me abandonaron con ella cuando era bebé.

Espera, entonces tú eres...venganza, hermana eres tú - dijo el muchacho casi a punto de llorar.

Yo me llamo Rosaline y soy una humana, como tú. - dijo Rosaline al darse cuenta que el igual era un humano.

yo me llamo Tristeza

¿Tristeza? - preguntaron Rosaline y Gunter

Si, Tristeza, así me puso mi madre, mi padre murió con mi hermana gemela, pero ahora, pensándolo bien, te pareces a mí, incluso tienes un gorro de tigre.

Esto es lo único que tengo desde que me encontraron, el gorro y la espada... entonces ¿tú en verdad eres mi hermano?

Tenemos que irnos antes de que lleguen - dijo Tristeza - te explicaré después.

¿Antes de que lleguen quiénes? - preguntó Gunter

Los humanos, mi madre es la líder, pero... me persiguen por oponerme a ella, lo destruirá todo para conquistarlo - dijo Tristeza

¿Qué sugieres? - preguntó Rosaline

Vamos a tu casa ahí les explico - dijo Tristeza

_-Llegan a la casa donde estaban Marshall, Fionna y Esteban.-_

No entiendo, Rosaline, ¿porque debes irte? - dijo Marshall algo triste.

Es por el bien de este... creo que continente - Explicaba Tristeza - Los humanos vendrán aquí tarde o temprano, hay mucha concentración de energía de la espada, eso es lo que buscan, ella se tiene que ir porque si no, todos están en gran peligro, si se aleja lo suficiente, tardarán en encontrarnos y probablemente no causen daños aquí.

Mamá, lo estoy haciendo para que nadie salga lastimado, prometo que apenas aprenda a usarla, regresaré - dijo Rosaline.

¿En serio? - preguntó Esteban.

Sí, me lo dijo Tristeza - respondió Rosaline.

Por cierto, él te dijo venganza - dijo Gunter.

Sí, es el nombre de mi hermana muerta y creo que eres tú, Rosaline - dijo Tristeza.

Viéndolos bien, ustedes dos se parecen - dijo esteban tomando muestras de sangre de Tristeza .

Auch duele - dijo Tristeza

En definitiva, son hermanos de sangre.

¿De dónde sacaste mi sangre? - preguntó Rosaline.

Te quite un poco mientras dormías, nada fuera de lo normal - dijo Esteban.

¡¿Qué?! - grito Rosaline.

Al menos nunca he probado de tu sangre hermanita.

¿Al menos? preguntó Gunter.

Por cierto, Rosaline, ¿Él quién es? - preguntó Fionna.

Él es Gunter, el príncipe de los pinguinos helados - dijo Rosaline.

¡¿Qué?! - Gritaron Marshall y Fionna

¿Tengo que explicarlo de nuevo? - dijo Gunter

Bueno, mamá, papá, gracias por todo - dijo Rosaline

Aunque no eres nuestra hija, aun así te queremos como si lo fueras - dijo Fionna.

Cuídate, linda - dijo Marshall.

Regresaré pronto, lo prometo - dijo Rosaline.

_-Ya afuera de la cueva, estaban Rosaline, Gunter y Tristeza-_

Hermano, quédate con mi juego de química - dijo Rosaline.

Ya me adueñe de él, pero bueno - dijo Esteban

Gunter, quiero que cuides a Dark el tiempo que no esté.

Lo haré con mucho gusto - dijo Gunter

¿En serio, Rosaline? - dijo Dark.

Si, Dark, también quiero que cuides a Gunter - dijo Rosaline.

Por cierto, antes de irme, Gunter - Rosaline le da un pequeño beso en los labios a Gunter y jala a Tristeza y se va.

_-Gunter solo se quedó quieto, mirando a Rosaline yéndose con Tristeza.-_

Esperaré a que regreses, Rosaline - dijo Gunter.

_-Rosaline tenía que ir al dulce reino por unas cosas antes de irse y decirle a Jefry que debe irse.-_

¿Cómo es que te vas con este tipo que acabas de conocer? - preguntó Jefry.

Es mi hermano de sangre, debo irme para no ponerlos en peligro - dijo Rosaline.

Pero yo te am... Rosaline, no quiero que te vayas - dijo Jefry

Perdón, Jefry, tengo que hacerlo - dijo Rosaline lanzándole el gorro de tigre a Jefry y yéndose del reino para regresar algún día.

…sólo te lo quería decir una vez más, en realidad te amo, Rosaline...

**Hola soy Blackoctubre ohh no puede ser, me siento mal por Jefry... y estaban es un hermano muy extraño, bueno, ya cambiando de tema, quisiera darles un pequeño adelanto, ya que no subiré pronto, perdón.**

2 años después.

Rosaline regresa a donde era su hogar pero ahora todo está en ruinas y era un desierto de azúcar morena.

-Venganza, nos fuimos lejos por 2 años, como es posible que Envy haya venido - dijo Tristeza.

-No lo sé, pero te prometo que pronto todo esto cambiará - dijo Rosaline.

**Y ahí termina mi adelanto y mi amigo SkyloftGuardian que se coló para explicar cómo funciona la espada, leanlo si quieren y si no pues... no lo lean.( no lo lean).**

**Hola, Soy SkyloftGuardian... tal vez me recuerden por el one-shot de Gunther y las aventuras del camión equivocado :D**

**Les explico algo que les será de mucha utilidad para entender lo que está por venir. Realmente no encuentro forma de no hacerlo aburrido, quise hacerlo con dibujitos y todo pero las tareas, proyectos y demás nos están matando u.u (si, también a Octubre)**

**Hasta ahora, Rosaline solo puede usar la espada para teletransportarse a lugares que están en su rango de visión, así que primero abre un portal a un lugar alto y luego otro a dónde quiere ir.**

**Es peligroso ir a lugares que no puede ver porque podría abrir un portal a un barranco sin fin o a un pozo de lava y que le caiga encima (esto paso durante los entrenamientos para poder usarla... pero no se puso :P) de hecho, aunque puede abrir portales calculando la dirección y la distancia a la que puede ir, es preferible ir solo a lugares que puede ver, pues podría partir a un objeto o a un ser por la mitad, lo cual no sería muy bonito u3u**

**La espada que tiene Rosaline no es tanto mágica, podría decirse que es un fenómeno físico, crea rupturas espacio-temporales que, como aun no comprende, no puede utilizar a la perfección. En teoría, podría viajar no solo a través del espacio que le rodea, sino también del tiempo, haciendo a alguien más joven o más viejo (igual aplica a lugares, objetos y a ella misma) y entre universos, como a OOO, a la nocheosfera, al reino grumoso y quien sabe, incluso a nuestro tiempo y universo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola gente, sí, yo aquí de nuevo, Blackoctubre trayéndoles otro capítulo de Qué pasó después espero que les guste yo ando de emo pero aun así les traigo esto.**

**P.D.: hora de aventura no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo creador**

**P.D.: solo Rosaline (mi oc), Esteban, Jefry y Gunter (hijo) me pertenecen y Tristeza.**

2 años después.

Rosaline regresa a donde era su hogar pero todo está en ruinas y era un desierto de azúcar morena

Venganza, nos fuimos solo 2 años ¿cómo es posible que Envy haya venido?- dijo Tristeza.

No lo sé, pero te prometo que pronto todo esto cambiará - dijo Rosaline quitándose la capucha de su capa.

Está bien, pero antes tenemos que buscar donde está tu casa ¿no?

Adelántate, yo iré al dulce reino - dijo Rosaline.

Está bien, pero ten cuidado, ya sabes que puede pasar.

Lo sé, hermano - dijo Rosaline caminando hacia donde estaba el dulce reino.

De repente, Rosaline ve a una señora de cabello castaño corriendo hacia ella y la abrazo.

Haz vuelto a mí, no puedo creerlo - dijo la señora.

¿Qué? - dijo Rosaline.

Pero de repente aparece Gunter montado en Dark y jala a Rosaline del brazo.

¡Aléjate de ella Envy! - grito Gunter.

¡Tú sabes muy bien que la necesito! - grito Envy.

¿Gunter? ¿eres tú? - dijo Rosaline.

Si, el mismo - dijo Gunter.

Ya no hablas igual - dijo Rosaline.

La guerra cambia a la gente - dijo Gunter.

¿Qué guerra? - preguntó Rosaline.

La que convirtió en desierto todo el dulce reino - dijo Dark.

Esperen, mi hermano - dijo Rosaline señalando a Tristeza.

Dark, recógelo - gritó Gunter.

Si, amo - Dark mordió a Tristeza de la ropa y lo cargó en su hocico.

No es la primera vez que me pasa esto - dijo Tristeza.

Si, lo sé - dijo Rosaline.

¿En serio? - dijo Gunter.

sí, me pasó algo parecido en la escuela de peces monstruo - dijo Tristeza.

Ya veo - dijo Gunter

Por cierto ¿qué paso aquí? - dijo Rosaline.

Fue culpa de una humana llamada Envy, ella es la que convirtió todo esto en desierto - dijo Gunter en tono serio.

_Ya después de un rato_

Gunter ¿porque estamos aquí? - pregunto Rosaline.

Este es un lugar seguro - respondió Gunter.

Dinos ¿qué hizo Envy? - dijo tristeza algo triste **(( no pregunten)) [ROFLMFAO]**.

Mató a mi padre y destruyó mi reino, ahora soy príncipe de los dulces desiertos- dijo Jefry saliendo con una apariencia de 19 años de edad.

¡JEFRY! ¿que … te paso? - dijo Rosaline

Mis hermanas mayores querían tomar el reino en su poder cuando mi padre murió, de no ser por tu hermano ahora ellas estarían cuidando el dulce desierto, tus padres están en la nocheosfera con él - dijo Jefry.

¿Y ellos no ayudaron? - dijo Rosaline.

_De repente se abre un portal en la casa de Gunter._

Sigue estando ese sol infernal - dice Marshall saliendo del portal.

Creo que sí - dijo Fionna.

Siempre está ahí, desde hace dos años, padre - dijo Esteban.

¡MAMÁ,PAPÁ!- dijo Rosaline yendo a abrazar a Fionna. **((Que emotivo, llore TT-TT))**

¡ROSALINE! - dijo Fionna y la abrazó.

¡Hija! - dijo Marshall uniéndose al abrazo. **((Que bonito ))**

Tú, humana, ¿qué haces aquí? - dijo Esteban algo molesto.

Esteban, aprendí a controlar la espada, los ayudaré - dijo Rosaline.

¿Y cómo sabemos que él no te está traicionando? - dijo Esteban señalando a Tristeza

También soy humano, pero yo no soy como ellos- dijo Tristeza - Estuvimos en otro universo y solo Rosaline puede usar la espada.

Si es verdad lo que dices, dinos cómo derrotar a esa humana Envy - dijo Esteban.

No sé cómo derrotarla, es más fuerte que un humano normal, más listo, más rápido, por eso se convirtió rápidamente en la líder - dijo Tristeza algo cabizbajo.

Entonces dinos ¿quién sabe cómo derrotarla? - preguntó Esteban.

Yo sé algo que puede ayudar a vencer a envy - dijo una voz entre las sombras.

¿Quién eres? - dijo Rosaline.

¿Te has olvidado de mí? no puedo creerlo - dijo la voz.

Espera, esa voz la conozco, Elaine ¿eres tú? - dijo Fionna. ((yep me cole ))

La misma - dijo Elaine saliendo de las sombras en forma de lobo.

¿Y cuál es la forma para destruirla? - preguntó Jefry.

El Enchiridion - dijo Elaine.

Ohh cierto, me había olvidado de él - dijo Fionna.

Entonces vamos por él - dijo Elaine.

Yo voy - dijeron Jefry y Gunter al mismo tiempo.

Que vaya Gunter, así es más rápido - dijo Rosaline.

Yo te llevo - dijo Elaine

Yo iré en Dark - dijo Gunter

_Después de un no muy largo viaje llegaron al bosque._

Llegamos - dijo Dark

Está cerrado, pero hay un esqueleto en forma de llave - Dijo Rosaline

_Tomaron el esqueleto y abrieron la puerta._

Nosotros nos quedamos aquí - dijo Elaine.

Cuídense - dijo Dark.

_Se cerró la puerta y pasaron rápidamente todo, ya que Gunter congelaba todo peligro a su paso, cuando llegaron al castillo algo se llevó a Rosaline._

Entra - dijo una voz tenebrosa.

Ok - dijo Gunter entrando al castillo.

Él es el responsable de la desaparición de tu amiga - dijo la voz tenebrosa.

_Aparece una hormiga y Gunter la congela._

¡No eres digno de tener el Enchiridion! mataste a la hormiga - dijo la voz.

No está muerta, solo la congele, despertará en unas horas - dijo Gunter.

No entiendo - dijo la voz.

Solo los congelo para que piensen en lo que hicieron, no los mato - dijo Gunter.

¡TU eres un héroe! - sale un minotauro de la nada.

Ni idea, pero necesito el Enchiridion - dijo Gunter.

Oh cierto, ten - el minotauro le da el Enchiridion.

¿Porque tiene una página marcada?... - dijo Gunter abriendo el libro - ¿cómo besar princesas?… interesante.

Tu amiga está afuera, sígueme - dijo el minotauro.

Bueno - dijo Gunter siguiendo al minotauro.

_Ya afuera estaban Dark, Rosaline y Elaine comiendo sándwiches_

¿Lo tienes? - preguntó Rosaline.

si, lo tengo - respondió Gunter

Dámelo - dijo Rosaline.

Está bien, solo espera un momento - dijo gunter arrancando una página del Enchiridion y dándole el libro a Rosaline **((ya se imaginan que arrancó ese gunter))**

¿Y qué arrancaste? - preguntó Rosaline recibiendo el libro.

Una hoja en blanco por si quiero dibujar o algo así - dijo Gunter algo nervioso.

Bueno, solo faltan las gemas para abrir portales - dijo Elaine

Eso será fácil la mayoría de los príncipes murieron y tenemos sus coronas - dijo Gunter

**Hola y ¿qué les pareció amigos míos? me di cuenta que Gunter es un pillín XD Bueno yo ando triste aun pero no puedo dejarlos mal, en serio terminare este fic aunque me cueste la vida jejejeje bueno feliciten a sus madres de mi parte y pásensela bien con ellas, cuídenlas, se despide este pequeño demonio de nombre Blackoctubre.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hola si soy yo blackoctubre después de casi más de un mes de ausencia regreso solo quiero pedir unas muy grandes disculpas pero aun así estaré ausente más tiempo pero me deprimí mucho porque perdí mucha gente en poco tiempo mas que estuve en el hospital por mucho tiempo por culpa de algo que tengo , y bueno se murió mi compu donde tengo Word y ya .**_

_**Esto es lo que paso en el capitulo anterior**_

_Ya afuera estaban Dark, Rosaline y Elaine comiendo sándwiches_

¿Lo tienes? - preguntó Rosaline.

si, lo tengo - respondió Gunter

Dámelo - dijo Rosaline.

Está bien, solo espera un momento - dijo gunter arrancando una página del Enchiridion y dándole el libro a Rosaline

¿Y qué arrancaste? - preguntó Rosaline recibiendo el libro.

Una hoja en blanco por si quiero dibujar o algo así - dijo Gunter algo nervioso.

Bueno, solo faltan las gemas para abrir portales - dijo Elaine

Eso será fácil la mayoría de los príncipes murieron y tenemos sus coronas - dijo Gunter

**Y antes que nada**

**hora de aventura no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo creador**

**solo Rosaline (mi oc), Esteban, Jefry y Gunter (hijo) me pertenecen y Tristeza**

cap 10

Despues de comer, se regresaron al reino helado

Esteban déjalo- grito jefry

Pero es un buen conejillo de indias-grito esteban

_-Entran rosaline y Gunter-_

Pero que pasa aquí –dijo fionna

Mama es que quiero usar a este humano como conejillo de indias y ver sus intestinos y todo su cuerpo - dijo esteban

Pero no tenias que dejarlo incociente-comento jefry

Si tenia no tengo como dormirlo- dijo esteban

Esteban que le hisiste a mi hermano- grito rosaline

Nada… malo aun- dijo esteban

Ya cálmense todos ustedes y denme las gemas- dijo elaine

Ohh cierto-dijo Gunter- jefry dame las gemas porfavor.

Estabien-dijo jefri yéndose hacia donde tenia las coronas de los príncipes y se quedo viendo la que era de su padre-te extraño padre** ((que bonito))**

Ya dame las gemas- dijo Gunter , y en esto jefry le dio las gemas-gracias jefr

_-en que recibió las gemas elaine puso todas en el enchiridion._

Que raro no funciona- dijo elaine y en eso abre el libro- conrazon alguien arranco una hoja

Como saves- dijo Gunter algo nervioso.

Porque esta marcado-dijo elaine

Gunter dale las hojas a elaine-dijo rosaline algo molesta.

Estabien- le da las hojas

-_elaine vio las hojas-_oh Gunter no sabia eso de ti .

Tu caya- dijo Gunter

_-Elaine metio las hojas en el enchiridion y abrió un portal –_

Y tu como saves tanto- pregunto Gunter

Yo por cada año de ustedes es un dia de vida para mi y según tengo 17 años y para ustedes vendría teniendo unos 6205 años de edad soy mortal y puedo morir al equivalente de edad humano – dijo elaine.

Entonces tienes mas años que yo – dijo Marshall

Si-dijo elaine.

Entonces rosaline y yo entramos por el portal- dijo Gunter entrando al portal

Entra rosaline ese lugar nunca lo has visto- dijo elaine , en eso rosaline entro.

-_en eso rosaline entro por unos cubos flotantes hasta entrar en un cuarto amarillo el cual ahí estaba gunter-_

Bueno ustedes 2 cada uno tiene un deseo ¿Cuáles son? – pregunto una masa rosada de forma humanoide.

Yo quisiera saber quien es mi padre, mi verdadero padre-dijo rosaline

Am.. eso no es un deseo te puedo mostrar si quieres,-dijo la masa rosada.

_-dela nada apareció una t.v la cual era la pared, ahí se mostraba a un señor de cabello castaño con un gorro de león el cual estaba montando un dragón de 2 cabezas el de el cual se baja de el y entra a una cueva _

_-pequeña venganza, espero qye algundia te enteres que me llamo anónimo y que te quiero y esto lo hago por tu bien y espero que algundia puedas vencer a tu madre te quiero y te dejare la espada de tu abuela que solo tu puedes usar- en eso anónimo dejo la espada clavada en el piso- te quiero – y la deja en una canasta , toca la puerta y se va corriendo , se esconde detrás de un arbusto y se ve a Marshall leyendo la nota de la espada y agarrando a la bebe en brazos-_

_Después se ve anónimo volando de nuevo en el dragon de 2 cabezas y algo le dispara a anónimo y se ve a el cayendo del dragon _

_De la nada se apaga la televisión.-_

Que lastima por el tipo era el antiguo líder de los humanos- dijo la masa rosada- entonces cual es su deseo .

Yo quiero un salmon de masomenos este tamaño- dijo Gunter extendiendo sus brasos cuando pueda.

Eso no es un deseo pero bueno- le da el salmon- porfavor pide algo mas serio-dijo la masa rosada

Sadiajfidiowed- dijo Gunter comiendo

Seguro- dijo la masa rosada.

-_gunter asistió la cabeza.-_

Bueno- dijo la masa rosada – ya esta y tu que quieres.

Yo deseo controlar la espada totalmente y que Gunter y yo salgamos de aquí- dijo rosaline.

Concedido- dijo la masa rosada.

_-en ese momento aparecen con un rayo en el reino helado-_

Y que paso- preguntaron todos.

Venceremos a envi- dijo rosaline en un tono serio

**Y que les pareció bueno vuelvo a pedir disculpas am.. am.. ya se es que me paso algo y quiero que ustedes cooperen es que tengo 6 finales alternativos ,2 malos , y 4 buenos pero todo depende de ustedes que final quieren esta solo tienen que dejar review en que final quieren yo tengo puesto un orden y no lo cambiare están entre las obciones 1-2-3-4-5-6. Y ustedes tienen que decirme que final quieren por lógica igual pondré los otros finales alternativos en otro cap ya que este fic esta casi apunto de acabarse tienen hasta el 10 de julio para votar . y se despide este pequeño demonio de nombre blackoctubre ( perdonen los errores de ortografía es que no estoy en mi compu y no tengo mucho tiempo ).**


	11. Chapter 11

**hola soy norus y pregunto se acuerdan de mi? , bueno yo si**

**blackoctubre:quien te dio permiso de colarte**

**norus :nadien solo decidi hacerlo**

**rosaline -y cual fue el número ganador**

**norus :para esto estoy yo , el numero ganador es "redoble de tambores" el número dos con un solo voto.**

**rosaline: es el dos encerio.**

**blackoctubre: si es el dos esto... asi hora de aventura no me pertenece le pertenece a su respectivo creador , los únicos que me pertenecen son rosalin, jefry, gunter, dark, esteban,tristeza, envi y anonimo me pertenecen.**

**rosaline: no se te olvida algo?**

**blackoctubre: o si perdon por tardarmedemasiadoo es que estube castigada un mes y no es bonito ahora comensamos.**

capitulo 11

-que paso- gritaron todos a la vez

-venceremos a envi- dijo rosaline en un todo serio

-ya saves como venserla rosaline- pregunto gunter

-si, pero hermano ayudame- dijo rosaline

-cual de los dos-hablaron esteban y anonimo al unisono

-esteban- respondio rosaline

-que nesesitas- pregunto esteban

-traer a todos los demonios desde nocheosfera, y ademas padre nos puede ayudar o no papa- -dijo rosaline viendo a marshall.

-pues hija, te ayudaria pero aqui no se a ocultado el sol en varios años y pues ni tu madre y yo no podriamos salir de aqui por que afuera hay sol por eso no convatimos por eso el dulce reino es decierto y varias personas han muerto y muchas cosas por eso por que no ayudamos en estos momentos somos inutiles- dijo marshall muy serio

-entonses tenemos que hacer la noche de nuevo alguien tiene alguna idea- pregunto rosalin

-yo se como hacer de nuevo noche- dijo elaine saliendo en su forma semihumana

-y como haras eso- pregunto rosaline

-pues hay unas rocas flotantes en el bosque y desde que estan ahi no hay noche- dijo elaine

-y nunca se te ocurrio quitarlas- le gritaron todos

-pues no havia nesesidad ya que no le hacia daño al bosque- hablo elaine en su defensa

-nunca cambiaras verdad- dijo gunter.

-no pero gunter dark vengan conmigo son muchos cristales, rosaline suerte con todo.

los 3 salen corriendo hacia el bosque elaine se separo de ellos dos y dijo que no regresaría amenos de que sea necesario y gunter y dark estaban en el ultimo cristal ya lo havian destruido pero los humanos atraparon a gunter y a dark , se logro hacer de noche ya en el reino de hielo.

-ya es de noche -dijo esteban

marshall abre un portal gigante dejando a todos los montruos salir de la nocheosfera y la reina helada hace golems de nieve y ahí esteban explica el pan.

-bueno alguien tiene alguna duda de mi plan, o nadien- dijo esteban

-yo tengo una duda- levanta la mano un demonio en eso una nube saca un rayo y lo hace polvo

-bueno alguien mas- dijo esteban

NO-gritan todos

norus: que pasara

blackoctubre: espera esto aun no termina aquí norus

**Marce.23: Hola**

**norus: hola quien eres**

**blackoctubre: es un invitado**

**marce.23: y quien es tu amigo**

**blackoctubre: el es norus un viejo oc de mi fic anterior el cual murio por eso se molesta**

**marce.23: y haci es su genio**

**blackoctubre: si un poco bueno seguire con la historia les parece a todos**

**norus:ya que**

**rosalin: bueno**

**blackoctubre:y tu marce.23 te parece?**

**marce.23: me parece**

**blackoctubre:continuemos**

-muy bien entonces atacaremos a media noche, prepárense- dijo esteban

-aveces me da miedo exceptuando por el hecho de que casi me matas- dijo tristeza.

- aun quiero experimentar contigo pero no lo haré- dijo esteban

-esteban gunter y dark no regresaron y ya paso un buen rato y no tengo como transportarme para ir más rápido iba a ir en dark pero no se puede- dijo rosaline algo preocupada

-bueno puedo hacer algo por mi hermanita favorita- dijo esteban- ven sigueme entrando al portal de la nocheosfera y llendose a los establos donde habían varios caballos-elige el que quieras- dijo esteban.

-pero hay muchos y me puedo quemar todos tienen fuego- dijo rosaline

-claro que no solo es fuego no te hace daño ademas ellos solo queman cuando quieren- dijo esteban

-elijo ese- dijo rosaline señalando a un caballo negro con llamas moradas alrededor de las patas

-bien todo tuyo hermanita suerte por cierto jefry te tiene un regalo dijo que es algo que te dara suerte segun el pero bueno - dijo esteban

-gracias hermano- dijo rosaline saliendo de ahi y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

**ahora si gente aqui termina me despido y disculpa por todo att:blackoctubre.**


End file.
